True Love
by Little Demon Girl
Summary: You know those annoying couples that just really should be together but are so in denial it makes you sick? Well I’m here to fix that. A crossover betweeen many tv shows including Buffy, Dark Angel, Alias, Charmed and Passions.
1. Little Demon Girl lashes out

Disclaimer: I own each one of these mentioned TV shows so yeah. That makes me rather good.

Title: True Love

Teaser: You know those annoying couples that just really need to be together but are so in denial it makes you sick. Well I'm here to remedy that.

In a swish of sparkles and stars flying around the room, a young woman appeared in the middle of a dark room.

"Lights please." Her exasperated tone echoed around the room and she waited for the many candles to line the walls in an instant. She looked around at the gloomy surroundings and in a flash, there were posters of all her favourite shows all over the walls, including photos of her family and friends and even some pretty decorations, for the mood. "Excuse me, cue the music."

Music softly began to play and the girl looked around, finally satisfied with it. Her hair was a dark aurburn, her arms and legs were long and slender. She had a perfect tan and had dark chocolate brown eyes that stared right into your soul. If you were stupid enough to look into them. After a few more minutes of checking the room making sure it was right, she sat down in a large chair with her legs over the arm and waited.

"Ahh..." Came the reply only seconds later. She looked up to see her new companions and was glad to see many faces(well all) that she knew. "What the...?"

"Where am I?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey, what on Earth?"

"Excuse me." She cut in, not moving a muscle and not too loud. Didn't want to strain herself.

"What's happening?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hey." The girl said again, this time into a loud speaker phone and everyone heard her. "Yes, hello. I'm Little Demon Girl."

"So what?" Asked a petite blonde, followed by a very close bleached vampire. "What does that mean to me?"

"Nothing." Demon Girl replied. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh, so what now?" Asked a short brunette with long hair. Her hands sat on her hips and she kept glancing at a cute guy wearing glasses in the wheelchair. "What's going on?"

"Oh, what's going on?" Demon girl sarcastically asked, swivelling in her chair and sitting up.

"Yes, what is going on?" A tall woman said, her short streaked hair strode up to Demon Girl and waited for an answer. "Are you the one that can tell us? All of us?"

She gestured to the many people crowded into Demon Girl's room.

"Well, this is a fanfiction." Demon Girl said, walking around the room. "I am the Author. I write fanfiction and this one is called 'True Love'."

"Oh, how sweet." Said one young girl that seemed to irritate Demon Girl.

"Ok, you first." Demon Girl said pointing to her. The girl stepped forward, glancing around at the others in the room. "State your name and what your problem is..."

"My what?" She replied.

"Just spit it out." Demon Girl answered, getting annoyed.

"Oh, ok. My name is Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm in love with Ethan Crane and I want to marry him." She answered, looking shyly at the blonde man to her right.

"Ok, you, him. Meant to be together, hurry it up." Demon girl said to them. "Look, for millions of episodes I have watched you two just totally ignore it. This is it. Ethan, get rid of Gwen, marry Teresa."

She pushed them together for a soppy kiss and when they broke apart, both were sparkling. "Oh, how sweet. You have my blessing. Now go away."

In a shower of red glitter, the happy couple disappeared.

"They were beginning to annoy me." Demon Girl stated, swirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Now for someone else."

Everyone in the room shrunk back from her evil glare. "You, right there."

Demon Girl's finger was pointed at a very nice looking man with a pretty gun in a holster by his side. He gingerly got up and stood in front of the group like an AA meeting.

"Hi, I'm Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm a policeman in Harmony where I live with my mother Pilar, brother Miguel and sister Teresa. My father..." He was rudely cut off by Sheridan Crane who jumped up and suddenly started to kiss him. His hand tangled in her hair as they shared a passionate kiss. They finally came up for air and Demon Girl giggled.

"I...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me." Sheridan gasped. "I...oh..."

"That was me." Demon Girl laughed at Sheridan's surprised face. "I can do what I want, I'm the author. Want me to make you dance the chicken dance?"

"No, no. Thanks, but I believe you." Replied Sheridan. "So um, Luis, where does this leave us?"

"Wedding next March, you're all invited." Demon Girl replied, and with a swish of her hand, they were gone. "Now, Whitney and Chad. Come here."

Demon Girl looked around for the two to emerge from the rather large crowd in her room but they didn't, and she began to worry. "Chad Harris, where are...oh there you two are."

She finally found them. Snogging in the corner. "Well, that was rather boring. Now I have nothing to do."

She looked at Whitney and gestured for her to come closer. "Whitney, I must tell you that Chad's mother is Eve, and his father is Julian Crane. I know this will come as a shock to you and...oh."

Whitney collapsed. Chad rushed to her side(which was so far since they were just snogging two seconds before) and looked up at Demon Girl rather angrily. "What was that for?"

"I didn't finish." Demon Girl replied, waving a hand over Whitney and making her wake. "I was going to say that Whitney and another baby had been switched at birth. The real daughter to Eve and TC Russell is living in Tuscuny."

"Really?" Whitney asked, looking at Chad with renewed lust.

"Really, so you two are not related, but Chad and Simone are. So tell that awful brat from me that I hate her and her horrid friend Kay and they both need lives." Demon Girl stated, smiling. And then they were gone too.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, eyeing off the rest of the bunch. "Lets see. Dana Scully."

"Yes." Came the reply from the back of the room. The crowd parted to reveal a slight red head sitting in am armchair. She was holding a baby and looking rather angry at Demon Girl. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"What do you think you're doing here?" Demon Girl swung her hand around at the group of people sitting in her room, indicating at each couple. "Look around you, there are so many people here, all in denial. All in love with each other. I am here, in this fanfic to remedy this terrible situation."

At her outburst, Scully got up and looked around the room. "Then where is my true love?"

"Oh, well...umm...let's see..." Demon Girl faltered a bit, looking for Mulder. She couldn't see him so instead she blinked him in.

"Demon!" There came a cry from the middle of the group and a figure came flying at Mulder.

"Hey!" Demon Girl raised her hands and the flying figure froze in midair. She swivelled her head and looked at Demon Girl.

"What the hell?" She asked, a tall and very gorgeous man came running up to her.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" He turned to face Demon Girl. "What are you?"

"I already told you my name and if you don't mind, I was just blinking Mulder in because it sounded kinda fun. No demons or warlocks here ok Pheebs?" Demon Girl looked up at Phoebe and let her down gently. "You two are next."

Cole and Phoebe exchanged a scared look and melted into the crowd.

"Okay, Mulder." Mulder looked sceptically at Demon Girl. His face showed intense confusion and Demon Girl smiled at him. "Ok, anyone here watch the X-files?"

A few hands slowly creeped up. "And who thinks that these two are complete idiots that need to go bonk?"

More hands lifted. Demon Girl laughed and handed the two blushing FBI agents a plane ticket and took the baby from Scully. "Scully, I've organised a babysitter here for the kid and you two are off to Hawaii."

Scully looked at Demon Girl and went to disagree but her mouth was shut as Mulder kissed her and they both disappeared in a flash of lights.

Demon Girl sighed and materialized a cup of very strong coffee in front of her. "Well, four down, many, many more to go."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She suddenly stood up and called out to Phoebe and Cole.

"Hi." She grinned at them, they frowned back. "You two are getting married." She said again, keeping the smile and stating the fact. 

"What..." Phoebe was cut off as time speed up, she was in a white wedding dress, there was a priest, her family were around her, even ghost Prue, Cole was in a tux and then they were married. All this in two seconds. As she said I do, time slowed to normal and they orbed out.

"Wow, what a wonderful wedding." Demon Girl cried out. "Next."

No-one stepped forward. "I said next."

Everyone watched as she became angry. So a light blue young woman stepped out of the crowd. "Hi, my name's Chiana. I'm a Nabari..."

"Yes yes, we understand." Demon Girl said, grinning from ear to ear. "Wanna know why your here?"

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, peering around her. Beside her materialised a dark woman that looked oddly exotic and two men looking exactly the same. "Oh thank god you're here John."

She launched herself at the nearest identical man and clung to him, glancing back at Demon Girl as if she was rather afraid of her. As soon as the woman had materialized in the room she had her gun pointed straight at Demon Girl. The two men had tried but one had Chiana clinging to him and the other was too busy shooting googly eyes at the woman.

"Who are you?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off Demon Girl.

"I am Little Demon Girl." She answered. "You can put the gun down Aeryn, I will not harm you."

"How did you know my name?" Aeryn asked, holstering her weapon.

"She's the author." Came a voice from the crowd in the room.

"So what?" Aeryn said before being kissed by John. As they resurfaced, a rare smile graced her features, then back to her cold exterior.

"Excuse me." Demon Girl interrupted. "I was going to fix up Chiana but I kinda need both Crichtons and you Aeryn."

"What for?" Asked Aeryn suspiciously.

"Well, since there are two Crichtons from that whole spitting thing, Aeryn gets the original and since Chiana has always harboured a crush on John, she gets the other." Crichton no. 1 looked exhilerated and the other was wrapped in Chiana and kissed. The latter disappeared.

"What?" Asked Aeryn as John and Chiana disappeared. "I am not..."

She was kissed by Crichton again, this time with tongue. They pulled back and she grinned. "Well, there are some hormones..."

They also disappeared into the oblivion of the TV network.

"Well, that was fun." Demon Girl giggled softly and tapped her slender fingers together. "Always wanted those two together."


	2. Little Demon Girl gets bit

AN: This is the first one of this kinda fanfic I have tried to write. Please be gentle.

Also: Passions - Australia

Charmed - Season 4

Farscape - Season 3 (but naughty me reads spoilers and transcripts, hence the two Crichtons)

E.R. - Season 7? (Sherry Stringfield just returned)

Star Gate - dunno

Alias - Season 1

X-files - Season 8-9

Lone Gumen - Season 1(All I've ever seen)

"Now for our final contestants." Demon Girl cried. Every one in the room sighed in relief and Demon Girl laughed. "I'm just kidding."

They gasped as she introduced her next victims. "Sydney Bristow is a secret agent working for a secret government agency called S-D6. 'Cept they're the bad guys that killed her fiancee so she is now a double agent with the CIA. Her handler is Michael Vaughn, an extremely sexy dude that, well...you know..." She winked at the people in the front row.

"Please welcome, Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn." Seeing as no-one clapped, Demon Girl made them and the room was filled with very unenthusiastic clapping. "That was so rude. Next time you had better make a better effort than that show of crappiness."

A leggy dark red-headed woman stepped out of the crowd of people followed by the sexy handler that had been spoken of previously. They sat down next to Demon Girl on two blow up chairs that were strangely sitting on a stage like structure with large and hot lights shining down on them from the ceiling.

"Hello." Demon Girl said to the couple. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Came the curt reply from Sydney who stared stonily at Demon Girl. Demon Girl pursed her lips and continued, her voice a teeny bit icier.

"So, Sydney, since the first episode where you first met Vaughn in the CIA office, we(the audience, us, you the reader) knew you two were perfect. Ok, so whats-his-name died, get over it and move on." Sydney opened her mouth in shock, an 'ooooooh low blow' echoed through the room(made by the crowd of TV people) and she shut it again as Demon Girl wrote her story and made Vaughn get down on one knee in front of her(still looking sexy).

"Sydney. I have loved you...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...ou marry me?" Demon Girl pressed fast forward as she got bored. Vaughn slipped the huge diamond ring onto Sydney's finger and they kissed, disappeared in a show of disappearances.

"Well, that was fun." Demon Girl told the few remaining people. "I think I got bored there. I need some-one interesting now."

She scanned the room, looking at the deep red walls and noticing there in the middle of the room was a very nice man. With a very nice smile. She pointed her finger at him and curled her finger, indicating for him to come up to the front. He obliged with a big smile, striding to the front with a grin.

"Hello." He told her as her arrived up the front. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it lightly, she smiled at him then cleared her throat. "I'm John Carter."

"I know, I wrote you here." She replied, sitting him down on another chair. He smiled again and she shook her head, clearing the thoughts of keeping him for herself. "Abby. Abby Lockhart get up here right now."

Demon Girl shouted out at the crowd, trying to peer beyond the lights. A small figure wound her way through the mess and stepped onto the stage.

"Hey Carter." She whispered. "What's going on?"

"Hi there Abby. You and Carter are meant to be together." Demon Girl said to there, illiciting a gasp from Abby.

"No, I mean, we're not like that, it's not, I mean..." She finished lamely. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are. He is the reason Luka dumped you and also why you weren't upset over him." Demon Girl replied. Suddenly they were kissing, soft Enya music was playing in the background and Demon Girl was basking in her brilliance. As the two broke apart Abby's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Did I make you cry?" Whispered Carter, wiping them away with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"No, I love you John Carter." She replied.

"I love you too." He replied, enveloping her in a hug. They disappeared in a smoky cloud.

*sniff*

"That was sooo sweet." Demon Girl cried.

"Oh, that was a pathetic display of affection." Cam a strong female voice from the not-so-packed-anymore room. A tall woman stood and walked to the front, her long dark hair flowing down her back. She stopped in front of Demon Girl and laughed at her. "This is so stupid. Why am I here? I have no true love."

"That's because you are a horrible old bag that never gets laid." Replied Demon Girl, rather angry at the woman. "Sit down Yves. Wait your turn."

Demon Girl got off the armchair she was sitting on and strode to the opposite side of the room. The lights turned off and the stage disappeared. Yves followed her to where she finally sat on a stool in view of all the TV stars.

"I will show you who I think you should be with." Demon Girl retorted, looking down her nose at the stuffy Yves. With a wave of her hand a short and bald man flickered in front of her. He waved at her and she nearly had a heart attack. She knew what Demon Girl could do and did not want to spend the rest of her life with Frohike. Yves widened her eyes as a blushing Frohike came up to her and planted a big kiss on her cheek as she sat frozen.

"Ahh...not Frohike." She screamed. "Not Frohike."

Frohike disappeared, leaving a tall and blonde man in his place. A smile flittered across her face and she sighed.

"Jimmy Bond, how nice to see you." Demon Girl said. She watched as he swept up Yves and kissed her, bearing her away into another disappearing couple.

"Oh that was sweet." Demon Girl said smiling in bliss. A hand was raised in the front row and Demon Girl looked down on it. "Yes?"

"Well, excuse me, but I really need to get back to work, I'm rather important..." An older man stood and spoke to Demon Girl, a pretty blonde sitting by his side. Demon Girl giggled in anticipation.

"Well, come on up then." Demon Girl invited, he leant over to the woman on his left and she followed him, a gun in it's holster on her belt, not far from her hand. "Jack. Sam." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you Demon Girl." Sam told her, sitting next to Jack on a couch. "But I think we should be going."

"Not till I..." She was cut off.

"We're engaged." Jack said. He grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at her. "Since three minutes ago."

"Oh, how lovely." Demon Girl said, a little disappointed as she had a very long speech written out to reprimand them both. "Well, I guess you can go now."

She blinked and they faded away. "That was very boring."


	3. Little Demon Girl goes home happy

Dark Angel - Season 1 but I read spoilers and transcripts for season 2

Buffy - Season 6

Angel - Season 3

"So, I need someone else to spice things up." Demon Girl grinned and rubbed her hands together in delight. Her chocolate eyes roamed the room and landed on the exotic dark young woman that had earlier complained about her sudden appearance in the notness of their own show. Her very cute companion sat next to her in a wheelchair. "Oh there we go. You over there, transgenic over here now."

The woman looked to the man at her side and he nodded. She stepped lightly up to the front next to Demon Girl's armchair. "Max Guevara."

"Yes, I know." Demon Girl replied, taking her hand politely and shaking it. She then went to shake the man's hand.

"No." Max cried out, grabbing Demon Girl's wrist. "Don't touch him."

"Well, aren't we possessive." Demon Girl said, shaking off the hand and sitting down.

"No, it's not that." The man said. "My name is Logan Cale. I have a virus, if she touches me I'll die."

Demon Girl laughed. "Oh darlings, here in my world, there is no virus!"

"No virus?" Asked Max, her voice quiet. She looked right at Logan, her eyes beginning to water. "Really?"

"Yep." Demon Girl replied, grinning. As the two kissed and well, had their first contact in months, she sat in her chair checking her nails. "Oh, by the way."

They both looked up as a tall and very scrumptious man sidled into the room. He looked around at all the people in the room and finally spotted Max and Logan. "Oh thank god. What are we doing here?" He asked, looking rather distraught.

"Oh Alec, look!" Demon Girl giggled at the shocked expression on his face as Max and Logan began kissing again. "No Virus! No Virus! No Virus!"

Demon Girl sang, giggling insanely again. "Oh, Alec. I'm sorry. I know you harboured a tremendous crush on Max but now you have to face the music. Max and Logan cannot be kept apart. Even that stupid virus will never prevent them from being together." She continued to giggle insanely for a few more moments until she again was bored.

"Well, seeing as you and Max cannot EVER be together, you would be rather cute with Asha." Demon Girl told him excitedly. Asha appeared by his side and he swept her up in a close embrace and kissed her.

"Oh Asha. Until this moment, I never knew that I loved you." He looked up quizzingly at Demon Girl. She grinned and made him continue. "I love you with my whole heart, I want to marry you and have many children and..."

He continued as the two started to fade away. Once they were finally out of sight, Demon Girl turned to talk to Max and Logan, to find them still smooching. She sighed and cleared her throat, causing them to jump.

"Well, we have that settled. You two can go now, I love a happy ending." She sighed softly as Max and Logan walked into and through a wall and disappeared. "Oh, that was so cute."

Her gaze lingered on the four people left in the room. The two men shifted uncomfortably, but the tall and pretty woman with short streaked hair from earlier stood up and asked what was going on. "I haven't understood much of this."

"Oh, sorry about that Cordy." Demon Girl stated, looking at them all. "I left you four because you are my favourite couples..."

"We're not a couple." All four said at the same time, cutting off Demon Girl. Demon Girl tsked and continued.

"You are all in major denial. I do suppose you need psychiatrists but I am unable to afford one." She said.

"I thought you were the author luv." The bleached vamp told her. "Can't you just write them here?"

"Shush William." Came the curt reply. He sat down huffily and lit a cigarette. "No smoking."

He took a drag and Demon Girl grabbed the cigarette off him and stomped it out with the toe of her high heels. "I said no smoking."

The petite blonde smiled in amusement then averted her eyes from Demon Girl. She didn't like Demon Girl much, she wished Willow was there, or Giles but she was stuck here in a blood red room with Spike and a crazed fanfic author. "I heard that."

Snapped Demon Girl. "I am the author and I know exactly what you are thinking. And I know that Buffy and Spike are so meant to be together. The whole soulmate deal, you know."

"But, but, he's...a vampire. Doesn't even have a soul." Cried Buffy, getting up in a hurry. Demon Girl smiled and made them kiss.

"I like doing that!" She giggled, watching Buffy melt in Spike's arms and disappear.

"Now, Angel, Cordy. You two really have issues. I can see the attraction and I want to exploit it." A few kissing scenes later, the rosy cheeked couple disappeared off into somewhere or other.

Demon Girl sat down on her fave armchair. It was red, like her room and a soft crushed velvet. Closing her eyes she cleaned the room and then disappeared in a haze of silver sparkles.


End file.
